onepiecefanonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Saga de las Mentiras/Arco de la Anarquía
El Arco de la Anarquía es el 9° de la historia de los Piratas Fulgor y el 3° de la Saga de las Mentiras. Antecedentes Tras descubrir los planes reales de Onigo Kasetsu, este escapa con Ora, Niya y Aron, dejando a la deriva al resto de los Piratas Fulgor y haciendo tratos con cierto enemigo del pasado de nuestros protagonistas con terribles consecuencias. Capítulo 135: Sin pistas Cae la noche en el Reino de Drena, cuatro figuras tapadas con capuchas entran en una taberna llamada "La Casona Ladrona". Todas van juntas y se sientan en una mesa apartada del resto, mientras piden al mesero unas copas. Alcetiles: ¿Algo? Bane: Nada. Koa: Cero. Nekofukuro: Negativo. Alcetiles da un puñetazo a la mesa enfadado, derramando un poco del contenido de las jarras. Alcetiles: ¿Y el barco? ¿Tampoco? Todos niegan con la cabeza, lo cual provoca que Alcetiles, para no derramar más bebida ni llamar la atención, se beba su jarra de un trago y la baje bruscamente contra la mesa. Alcetiles: Al menos tenemos buenas noticias para Koa, Niya, Ora y yo. Bane: Lo de las marcas, ¿no? Alcetiles: Exacto, ya no tenemos la marca de la luna en la mano. Nekofukuro: Pero, podría haberse ido cuando absorbiste el rayo de Tritón. Alcetiles: De ser así Koa todavía la tendría. Todo esto es un alivio a su vez, porque nos da más tiempo de margen. Bane: Pero no sabemos si es permanente, o incluso si el efecto sigue sin estar la marca. Alcetiles: Pues recemos para que no lo sea y centrémonos en buscar a las chicas. Bane: Aunque me preocupa que no encontremos el barco, eso puede significar que no están aquí. Alcetiles: Pues indaguemos un par de días más y si no encontramos ninguna pista pillamos otro barco y buscamos en las otras islas cercanas. Por cierto, ¿quién paga? Bane: Yo no llevo nada encima. Nekofukuro: ¿No llevabas tú el dinero? Alcetiles: Todo lo mío estaba en el barco. Koa: Pues ya me diréis que tal, hasta luego. Y sale corriendo de la taberna. Nekofukuro y Alcetiles reaccionan rápidamente de la misma manera. Alcetiles y Nekofukuro: ¡Lo sentimos, ya le pagaremos! Pero Bane o es tan rápido y es pillado por el mesero. Mesero: De eso nada, tú me vas a pagar lo tuyo y lo de tus amigos. Bane: Pero es que no llevo nada... Mesero: Entonces fregarás platos hasta que tu trabajo salde la cuenta. Bane: Está bien. ¿Cuánto es? Mesero: 30.000 beries. Bane: ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?! ¿Y esa cantidad? ¿Acaso la cerveza tenía oro? Mesero: Por este comentario ahora se que no eres de aquí. Y mira que es raro, porque normalmente los que no podemos pagar nada somos nosotros. Bane: Bueno, trabajaré aquí, pero cuénteme que pasa aquí con el dinero. Mesero: Lo de trabajar dalo por hecho, y supongo que por contarte esto no pase nada. Fuera los tres piratas han llegado a la playa, huyendo para que no les atrapen. Koa: Uf, por los pelos. Nekofukuro: Creo que mañana buscare algún trabajo sencillo para ganar dinero. Alcetiles: Estoy de acuerdo siempre y cuando te centres en la búsqueda también. Tal vez tú y yo deberíamos buscar trabajo también. ¿No, Bane? Solo es entonces cuando los piratas se dan cuenta que su camarada no está. Koa: Debe de haberle pillado. Alcetiles: Bueno, supongo que tendrá que fregar los platos y ya está. Solo eran cuatro copas. Vayamos a dormir para mañana. Koa: ¿Dónde? Alcetiles: A mi con un árbol me vasta. Y de un salto se sube a una palmera y empieza a roncar. Nekofukuro: ¿Eso es tan cómodo como para dormirse? Koa: No lo se, pero yo paso. Busquemos alguna tela y para cubrirnos y usemos la arena de colchón. Nekofukuro: Supongo que será lo mejor. La noche pasa y empieza a amanecer, y una figura se acerca a los tres piratas, y les tira arena a la cara a los tres, incluso al capitán que está en la copa del árbol y que cae de bruces al suelo. Alcetiles: ¿Qué, cuándo, dónde? Juro que yo no me comí el último racimo de uvas... Cuando se despierta del todo, ve a su primer oficial enfadado enfrente suyo. Alcetiles: Anda Bane. ¿Ya acabaste de fregar platos? Tojajajaja. Bane frunce el seño y lo mira con furia. Alcetiles: Perdón. Bane: Da igual, al menos me ha servido para enterarme de algo interesante. Capítulo 136: Mal sucesor al trono Bane: Mientras vosotros huíais de pagar, yo tuve que trabajar para ello, y mientras el mesero me contó algo que en un principio me heló la sangre pero luego vi lo que realmente significa para nosotros. Alcetiles: Bien, pues dinos que es. Bane: Pues veréis, esta isla está afiliada al Gobierno Mundial, y ha participado varias veces en el Reverie, siempre con grandes éxitos para la prosperidad de la región y la isla en sí. Koa: Es decir, estamos en una isla donde los piratas no son bien recibidos. Bane: Sí, pero los reyes eran ya mayores, y a pocos días del Reverie de hace dos años fallecieron, sin un heredero que ocupara el trono. Nekofukuro: Eso no es bueno, les podría hacer salir de la alianza entre reinos. Bane: Exacto, por lo que tuvieron que buscar al pariente más cercano y decirle que subiera al trono y fuera al Reverie sin conocerlo nadie. Y justo ahí empezó el declive del lugar. Alcetiles: Pero tanto tú como yo sabemos que no hubo nada remarcable de ese Reverie. Bane: Nosotros lo sabemos, pero la isla no. Cuando llego el rey lo primero que hizo fue reclamar la isla y el poder, para después comentar lo que se había acordado en la reunión. Que había un nuevo impuesto para tener la protección de la Marina y un aumento del Impuesto Celestial. Alcetiles: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Qué ruin y despreciable rey haría eso a su pueblo?! Bane: Creo que lo conoces, su nombre es Sir Fortres. Un silencio incómodo se hace en el lugar. Todos miran a Alcetiles, que se mantiene callado un rato, hasta que da un puñetazo a la palmera que tiene al lado, haciendo que se tambalee y deje caer un coco que coge al aire, y destroza con una sola mano. Alcetiles: ¡En cuanto encontremos a las chicas, o en caso de no encontrarlas también, iré a ese castillo y acabaré con ese hipócrita! Bane: Pues ahí está la cosa, tal vez esto sea un aviso de que las chicas estén aquí. Nekofukuro: ¿Por qué? ¿No querrá tenernos lo más lejos posible siendo piratas? Koa: No, ahora lo veo. Lo que Bane intenta decirnos es que buscaba venganza contra nosotros, más bien contra una de nosotros. Mi hermana. Bane: Exacto, porque como nos dijo Niya le convirtió en rana. Alcetiles: Y contrataría a Onigo para que las capturara, ya que secuestró a las chicas y justo ellas no tenían cartel para diferenciarlas. Bane: Pero no nos hagamos ilusiones, sigamos indagando y en caso de no descubrir nada ya haremos una incursión y atacaremos el castillo. Todos se lo piensan un poco, luego asienten y prometen cumplir el plan. Bane: Aunque hay un problemilla, yo tengo que trabajar durante varios días más. Alcetiles: ¿Por qué? Ya deberías haber trabajado para costear esos..., que se yo. ¿500 beries? Bane: Ya. Pues verás, el país está en crisis, así que todo ha treintaplicado su valor. Por ello, alguien va a tener que cazar la comida. Nekofukuro: Yo me encargo de eso. Bane: Bien, pues a Koa y a ti, Alcetiles, os toca indagar sobre las chicas, Onigo o el Merry Christmas. Alcetiles: Bien, pero si en dos días no hemos descubierto nada, jugaremos a "¿quién destroza a un castillo y su rey más rápido?". ¿De acuerdo? Todos: ¡De acuerdo! En el castillo, el rey está delante de un cartel y un periódico en la mano, mientras en la otra toma un té tan verde como la hierba en primavera. De pronto las puertas se abren y un señor mayor y encorvado entra. ¿?: ¿Me había llamado sir? Sir Fortres: Ah, mi querida mano derecha, mi gran Katarino. ¿Recuerdas la ejecución de mañana? Katarino: Sí, ya todo el lugar lo..., lo..., sabe. Sir Fortres: Pues retrásala a pasado mañana y haz nuevos carteles, con la cara del criminal. Katarino: ¿Eh? ¿Por..., por..., por qué? Sir Fortres: Hay algo en el periódico que me ha llamado la atención, otra ejecución pública que va a haber. Katarino: ¿Y pretende rivalizar por hacer..., hacer..., una ejecución mejor? Sir Fortres: No, eso es imposible. Katarino: ¿Entonces? Sir Fortres: Porque así la isla comenzará la nueva era. Capítulo 137: Carteles, ejecuciones y "Se Busca" Alcetiles y Koa se pasan todo el día por las calles preguntando a los habitantes, que no saben nada al respecto, lo cual solo causa pesar entre los dos piratas. Alcetiles: Nada. ¿Y tú? Koa: Tampoco. Aunque ahora se que realmente el lugar está en quiebra. Alcetiles: ¿Por? Koa: Al último al que pregunté me intentó cobrar 1000 beries. Alcetiles: No, si cada vez tengo más ganas de que sea pasado mañana. Pero de momento, ¿qué tal si vamos a la playa a ver si Nekofukuro a traído ya la comida. Koa: Vale. Ambos empiezan a caminar por las calles en dirección a la playa, cuando de repente unos carteles empiezan a caer del cielo. Alcetiles: ¿Y todo esto? Al mirar mejor los piratas ven los News Coo vuelan y tiran los papeles. Alcetiles: ¿El periódico? ¿No se supone que hay que pagar por ello? Koa: Son News Coo Express, se encargan de repartir comunicados importantes o de emergencia, y se pueden contratar. Niya y yo los usamos una vez para avisar de un brote de peste en la isla. Alcetiles: ¿Y qué es tan importante? Koa: Pues hay varios carteles diferentes, deja ver. Y entonces Koa coge los cinco tipos de carteles que hay, pero su rostro refleja una mezcla de sorpresa, alivio y preocupación. Alcetiles: ¿Y bien? Koa: Míralo tú mismo. Alcetiles coge los carteles y los va observando. Alcetiles: Uno dice que va a haber una ejecución pública en Marineford del pirata "Puño de Fuego" Ace dentro de dos días. ¿Puño de Fuego? ¿Ese no era un oficial de los Piratas de Barbablanca? Koa: Sí, pero ese cartel es el que menos nos importa, lee los otros. Alcetiles: A ver entonces. Mmmmmm. ¡No fastidies! Alcetiles tiene que volver a mirar el cartel porque no se cree lo que ve. Alcetiles: "Yo, Sir Fortres, rey de Drena, para conmemorar los hechos que ocurrirán en Marineford, retransmitiremos el evento en riguroso directo mientras nosotros a su vez realizamos otras ejecuciones junto a la de "Puño de Fuego" Ace". Koa: Y ves la cara del de atrás. ¿No? Alcetiles: ¿La del malnacido de Onigo? Sí. Koa: Ya sabemos donde está él, y si está preso es que las negociaciones no han ido bien. Alcetiles: Por lo que las chicas lo más probable es que estén allí también. Koa: Exacto, aunque no es algo precisamente bueno. Alcetiles: Ya. Ambos se llevan las manos al cuello, sabiendo en que consistirán los últimos momentos de sus amigas si no actúan. Alcetiles: ¿Y los otros carteles que son? Al verlos, un sudor frío recorre la frente y el cuello del capitán pirata. Alcetiles: Tenemos que avisar al resto. Ambos salen corriendo a la playa, punto de reunión para, principalmente, comer y debatir lo que descubran. En el lugar, Bane ya se está encargando de asar carne de un jabalí que Nekofukuro atrapo. Bane: Una buena pieza. ¿Eh? Nekofukuro: Y que lo digas, consiguió escapar de tres de mis trampas antes de que le ensartara con mis flechas. Bane: Normal, con lo torpe que eres. Nekofukuro: Lo dice el que está fregando platos por no ser más listo. Bane: ¡Al menos yo intento reunir información! Nekofukuro: ¡Y yo cazar algo para no morir de hambre! Bane: ¡A qué eso no me lo dices en la cara de nuevo, ARQUERO DE POCA MONTA! Nekofukuro: ¡Tantas veces como quieras, MARIONETISTA DE MIERDA! Y justo cuando están a punto de freírse a tortas, llegan sus dos compañeros bastante alarmados. Alcetiles: ¡Gente, tenemos que largarnos de aquí! Bane: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Ambos llegan por fin donde los otros, y Koa le pasa los carteles para que los lean. Bane: Pero esto es fantástico, ahora ya sabemos que hacer y donde ir. Nekofukuro: Además de tener un verdadero motivo para atacar el castillo. Pero no ahora cap. Alcetiles: Eso ya lo se, pero nos tenemos que ir de aquí por lo de los otros carteles. Bane y Nekofukuro los ven, poniéndose tan nerviosos como sus dos compañeros. Bane: Son nuestros carteles de recompensa... Nekofukuro: Pero están tachados y ofrecen tres veces la cantidad de nuestras cabezas... Alcetiles: Y encima hay carteles como estos por todo el pueblo. Capítulo 138: Los más buscados Ya es bien entrada la tarde, y a pesar de esto, hay mucha gente por las calles yendo de un lado para otro con mucha prisa, buscando algo, o mas bien "alguien". Hombre: ¿Dónde se habrán metido? Mujer: Entre ayer y hoy me habían preguntado más de cinco veces por unas chicas y un barco. Y ahora que los buscamos, zas, desaparecen por arte de magia. En la taberna, Bane acaba de fregar el suelo para acabar su jornada, debido a que no hay ni un alma en el local. Bane: Señor, ¿usted no va tras los piratas y la recompensa? Mesero: Yo ya estoy viejo para esto. Además, nunca le desearía mal a nadie que no se lo merezca. Bane: Ya veo. El mesero se levanta y pone las llaves del sitio en una mesa. Mesero: Te encargo cerrar el local. Bane: Vale. Antes de salir, el mesero le dice algo a Bane. Mesero: Ah, y diles a tus amigos que pueden pasar la noche aquí, va a llover y un escondite en la montaña no es el mejor sitio para descansar. Pero mañana os largáis de aquí. ¿Entendido? Bane no sabe que decir, el hombre claramente necesita el dinero, pero aun así esta dispuesto a encubrir a unos criminales como ellos. Para no ser descortés, suelta unas palabras trastabilladas. Bane: No..., nunca podremos agradecerle esto. Mesero: Meh, menos lloriqueo, solo lo hago porque tú eres puro. Entonces sale del local, dejando al pirata solo. Bane: En cuanto acabe traigo a los chicos aquí. En el castillo, Sir Fortres está supervisando las entregas de pantallas y Den Den Mushi de Transmisión, cuando Katarino entra alarmado. Katarino: ¡Sir, Sir, tengo malas noticias! Sir Fortres: ¿Ahora qué? ¿Se retrasan los impuestos de nuevo? Katarino: ¡Mucho..., mucho peor! ¿Recuerda los carteles de los piratas que me ordenó editar y copiar? Sir Fortres: A ver si adivino. Están en la isla, ¿no? Katarino: ¡Pues..., pues sí! ¿Cómo..., cómo lo sabe? Sir Fortres: Muy sencillo, son de esos piratas. No los crueles y tiranos, sino de los que se preocupan de sus compañeros. Habrán venido por las chicas. Y ahora..., tengo la oportunidad de capturarlos a todos y ejecutarlos delante de los ojos de ese farsante de Drako o como quiera que se llame realmente. Katarino: ¿Alcetiles? Sir Fortres mira con furia a su segundo, el cuál empieza a temer por su vida. Katarino: Por favor, no. No lo volveré a decir. Sir Fortres: Avisa a todos, que estén preparados. De vuelta a la taberna, Alcetiles, Bane, Nekofukuro y Koa están sentados en una mesa, pensando cuales serán sus próximos pasos. Bane: El mesero ha sido muy amable, pero solo nos lo deja está noche. Si queremos atacar el castillo pasado mañana, tenemos que ver donde dormimos mañana. Koa: Si Nekofukuro me ayuda puedo construir algo para apañarnos. Nekofukuro: Si, sin ningún problema. Y mientras buscaré comida. Por cierto, ¿alguien quiere algo de beber? Bane: ¡Ni se te ocurra! No nos lo podemos permitir y no quiero causar más problemas. Nekofukuro: Será solo un trago, nadie se enterará. Bane: ¡Qué no he dicho! Nekofukuro: ¡AGUAFIESTAS! Bane: ¡DESAGRADECIDO! Alcetiles: ¡Decidido! Alcetiles se levanta de la mesa tras haber estado pensativo. Alcetiles: No hará falta nada de eso gente. Todos se quedan confusos ante las palabras del capitán. Bane: ¿Qué quieres decir? Alcetiles: El ataque al castillo será esta noche, antes del amanecer. Capítulo 139: Castillo y mazmorra Ya es bien entrada la noche y todos duermen salvo unos guardias que cumplen su ronda. Pero en las cercanías del castillo, cuatro figuras cubiertas se acercan con cautela para no ser detectados. Tras hallar una pared sin vigilancia, empiezan a escalarla por una cuerda que han lanzado y clavado con una flecha. Tras llegar al puesto de vigilancia sin que halla nadie ahí, intentan entrar por una puerta pero esta cerrada. Entonces uno de ellos crea un espectro que la atraviesa y la abre desde el interior. Una vez dentro, paran para hablar. Alcetiles: Bien, todos sabemos el plan, ¿no? Bane: Koa y yo iremos a los calabozos a por las chicas. Nekofukuro: Y tú y yo vamos a buscar a la escoria de rey ese y (pasando su dedo por el cuello) quitarle los dolores de cabeza a este sitio. Alcetiles: Pues bien, separémonos. Tras esto ambas parejas empiezan a buscar por su cuenta propia. Bane y Koa recorren una larga escalera, pensando que las mazmorras estarán en un lugar profundo del castillo. Koa: ¿Estás seguro que es por aquí? Bane: No. No tenemos planos ni nada para guiarnos. Llegan a la planta baja, y Koa en vez de seguir bajando hacia los pisos inferiores, se dirige a un pasillo de esa planta. Bane: ¿Qué haces? Koa: Voy por unos planos o alguien que me diga por donde debemos ir. Bane: Eso no entraba en el plan. Koa: Ya, pero así todo será más rápido, tú sigue bajando y si no es ahí nos vemos en las escaleras. Bane: Bueno, vale. Pero no te la juegues. Koa: Entendido. Entonces siguen bajando. Justo en dirección contraria, Alcetiles y Nekofukuro suben buscando la habitación más lujosa, pensando que ahí estará su "víctima". Alcetiles: Rayos, no hay ninguna habitación que parezca la que buscamos. Nekofukuro: A mí me inquieta más otra cosa. Alcetiles: ¿El qué? Nekofukuro: Pues que... Shhhhh. Nekofukuro manda a callar a su compañero. Alcetiles: ¿Qué? Nekofukuro: Nos han detectado. Tú sigue que yo me encargo. Alcetiles: Vale, suerte. Entonces el arquero se separa, corriendo velozmente por el pasillo mientras prepara su arco. En la planta baja, Koa camina por los pasillos vacíos. Koa: Basta querer encontrar a alguien para no encontrar ningún alma. ¿?: Pues..., pues bien que tú puedes invocar una. Koa se pone en guardia tras que una voz suene de un pasillo lateral por el que pasaba. Koa: ¿Quién va? Katarino: Yo. Por el pasillo sale Katarino, sosteniendo en una mano un bastón y en la otra una esfera de cristal. Koa: ¿Y quién es yo? Katarino: La mano dere..., derecha de Sir Fortres. Koa: Entonces usted, carcamal, debe conocer este sitio mejor que nadie. Por debajo, Bane a llegado al lugar más profundo del castillo. Dónde una gran puerta bloquea la única habitación que hay. Bane: Creo que he dado en el clavo, pero ahora la cuestión es ver como abrirla. Tal vez con empujar baste. Bane empieza a seguir su plan, pero la puerta esta cerrada con llave. Bane: No funciona, tendré que buscar el modo de romperla. Por los pasillos de uno de los pisos, Nekofukuro ha dado alcance a una figura oscura y acorralarla en un callejón. Nekofukuro: Siendo de aquí y lo fácil que te has dejado atrapar. ¿?: Sí, ¿no? ¿Qué raro? Alcetiles en cambio ha encontrado una habitación que tiene marcos de oro y un pomo de diamante. Alcetiles: Bingo. Entra lentamente sin hacer ruido. La habitación está oscura, pero se deja ver perfectamente una cama donde alguien duerme plácidamente. Alcetiles se acerca, y con rabia, coge del cuello a la persona. Alcetiles: Despierta, pedazo de mierda andante. Sir Fortres: (Un poco ahogado) Vaya, vaya. ¿A quién a traido las alcantarillas? Alcetiles: ¿Me recuerdas? Sir Fortres: Cómo olvidar cuando unos piratas se hicieron pasar por nobles en una subasta de esclavos. Alcetiles: Creo que en realidad nos guardas rencor por convertirte en rana. Sir Fortres: Oh no, por favor, eso se subsanó hace unos días. Lo único de lo que me arrepiento es de no haber acabado con esa cría y su amiga cuando tuve la oportunidad, pero ahora han vuelto para vengarse. Alcetiles: ¿Qué? Las chicas no están con nosotros, sabes que las tienes tú. Sir Fortres aprieta un poco los dientes. Sir Fortres: Así que..., las chicas no han vuelto con ustedes. Alcetiles suelta un poco al entender las palabras del tirano. Alcetiles: ¿No las tienes? Sir Fortres: Pues no, pero se que volverán por ustedes. Ahora, que alguien avise de que empiece el ataque, y que me quite las manos este "pedazo de mierda". Alcetiles: ¿A quién le hablas? ¿?: A nosotros. De pronto dos figuras cierran la puerta y encienden la luz. Alcetiles: ¿Nos esperabas? Sir Fortres: Pues claro, los piratas de vuestra clase son tan previsibles. Alcetiles se enfada como nunca, empezando a apretar con todas sus fuerzas el cuello de su rival. Alcetiles: ¡MUERE! Capítulo 140: Emboscada En el dormitorio, Alcetiles está estrangulando al rey, mientras las personas que deberían protegerle se retractan de ello. Pero a pesar de toda la violencia y fuerza del capitán pirata, nada sucede. Sir Fortres: No es por nada, pero veo que sigo vivo. Alcetiles: Pues a ver si ves tras esto. Alcetiles entonces lo suelta, y le arranca los ojos con sus propias manos, esta vez con éxito. Alcetiles: ¡Aja! Sir Fortres: Bueno, dos botones menos. Alcetiles: ¿Cómo que botones? Al mirar sus manos, observa que lo que tiene son dos pequeños botones negros, y al mirar a Fortres, el aún conserva los suyos. Sir Fortres: Bueno, ya nos hemos divertido bastante. Atrapadle. Alcetiles ignora estas palabras, y se abalanza a por los ojos de su rival otra vez. Alcetiles: ¡Rayos! Pero está vez, solo obtiene relleno, del que se usa en los peluches. Alcetiles: ¿Pero que narices? ¿?: A ver, que a lo que estas atacando es a este peluche. Una de las figuras de detrás saca un pequeño osito de peluche al que le faltan los ojos y parte del relleno de la cabeza. Alcetiles: Tsk, con que tienes una fruta del diablo. ¿?: Pues sí, escoria pirata. Alcetiles: Bueno, si he entendido bien, entonces si ataco al peluche... Entonces Alcetiles se abalanza por el peluche, pero la otra figura se interpone. ¿?: Ni lo pienses. Sea Bullet. Alcetiles: Body Absorb: Kinetic. ¿?: Je. Para desgracia del capitán, es incapaz de absorber la energía de la bala, la cual le impacta en el pecho. Alcetiles: ¡YAH! ¿?: ¿Qué te parecen mis balas de kairoseki? Alcetiles apenas se puede mover, y la bala al haberse incrustado en su piel lo empieza a debilitar, por lo que intenta quitársela, pero se lo impiden. ¿?: De eso nada, Black Rope. Con un látigo, el hombre agarra a Alcetiles y lo estampa contra la pared y el suelo. Alcetiles: Tsk. Sir Fortres: Bien hecho, Enrique. Daisy, acabalo. Daisy: Con mucho gusto. Sea Bullet. En las mazmorras, Bane está buscando algo para abrir la puerta, cuando de repente, esta es partida por unas ondas que cortan un poco a Bane por pillarlo desprevenido. Bane: ¿Qué? ¿Y eso? ¿Una huida como en Impel Down? ¿?: Casi. De entre los escombros sale una figura con armadura y espada, que la sostiene amenazante sobre el pirata. ¿?: A ti no te teníamos en la lista, pero supongo que eres un pirata de la banda que esperábamos. Bane: ¿Esperábamos? ¡¡!! Tengo que avisar al resto. Entonces saca su Den Den Mushi para avisar a sus compañeros, pero el caballero se lo intenta impedir. ¿?: Creo que tienes cosas más importantes de las que preocuparte, como tu vida. Empty Cut. Un tajo sale hacia el Novato, pero lo esquiva y contraataca. Bane: Puppeter Shuriken. Y con una de sus varillas desarma a su rival, dándole tiempo para avisar. Bane: ¡Chicos, es una trampa,un caballero me ha dicho que nos esperaban! Retirada estraté... Flint: Me llamo Flint. Rankyaku. Entonces una onda cortante sale de la patada de Flint, y que corta gravemente a Bane, sin que le de tiempo a esquivar. En la planta baja, Koa ha escuchado a Bane, pero esta agotado de atacar sin éxito a Katarino. Koa: ¿Cómo es esto posible? Dominas el haki de observación, ¿me equivoco? Katarino: Nunca..., nunca me hizo falta. Pero ahora ni pienses en huir. ¡Guar..., guardias! De pronto, una gran cantidad de guardias aparecen por ambos pasillos. Koa: Me he quedado sin salida. Katarino: Deberías rendirte ahora que puedes. Al menos así vivi..., vivirás un par de días más. Este se da la vuelta y empieza a marcharse, dando por éxito su victoria. Koa: Bueno, yo solo no podre contra tantos. Supongo que tendré que llamar a Kao. Katarino: ¿Kao? En el pasillo de la segunda planta, una gran multitud de gente vestida con trajes oscuros que le cubren todo el cuerpo menos los ojos, observan como Nekofukuro se está enfrentando a la par a su lÍder. Hombre: Está igualando en velocidad a Rob. Mujer: ¿Seguro? Ya sabes como es él. Nekofukuro: (Rayos Bane, ahora que me lo estaba pasando bien) Rob: Nada mal. Pero eres muy lento. Nekofukuro: ¿Lento? Te estoy siguiendo el paso muy fácilmente. Entonces Rob se detiene, lo que sorprende al arquero. Nekofukuro: ¿Qué haces? Rob: Atácame. Nekofukuro: No me lo digas dos veces. Rupture Arrow. Nekofukuro dispara con uno de sus disparos más veloces, y atraviesa a Rob, pero no de la forma que le gustaría. Nekofukuro: No es posible, si ni te has movido, como es que mi flecha te ha atravesado completamente sin hacerte daño. ¿Eres un usuario logia? Rob: No. Solo soy más rápido. De pronto, de la nada, Nekofukuro es acribillado por una lluvia de shurikens. Nekofukuro: ¿Cómo? Capítulo 141: Bane el Marionetista vs Flint el Mil Cuchillos En el sótano, Bane se retuerce en el suelo debido a que la técnica de Flint le ha herido de gravedad una pierna. Bane: ¡AHHHHHH! ¡Primero la espalda y luego la pierna, soy más gafe y sería alérgico al aire! Flint: Tranquilo, te queremos vivo. Así que ríndete y recibirás atención para esa pierna. Bane: A costa de mi libertad, supongo. Pues de eso nada. Launch, Connect and Become my Puppet. Bane lanza su varilla para intentar controlar a su rival, pero este se defiende eficazmente. Flint: Jab Nova. Tocando con la punta de un cuchillo que saco de su manga, quiebra la varilla de Bane, la cuál revienta en mil pedazos. Flint: Debes de ser muy débil, sin una recompensa y con ataques como esos... Bane: ¡Cierra la boca, no soy débil! Flint: Pues demuéstralo. Bane saca de su bolsillo una marioneta, la de Wol Fan. Flint: ¿Una marioneta? ¿En serio? Cada vez me resultas más patético. Bane: A ver si este pirata te resulta patético también. Puppet Wol: Connect. Entonces la marioneta se pone en pie. Flint: Interesante. Bane: Puppet Wol: Werewolf Weave. Flint: Meteor Thrust. Ambas técnicas chocan, acabando en empate. Flint: Fíjate, hasta este muñeco es más fuerte que tú. Bane: Pues que sepas que yo derrote a la persona en la que se basa. Flint: ¿En serio? Menuda suerte tuviste entonces. Bane: ¡Cállate! ¡No me infravalores! Puppet Wol: Bestial Onslought. Flint: Bueno acabemos con esto. Trace of the Comet. Flint se mueve velozmente y aparece detrás del muñeco, el cuál acaba cortada en dos trozos. Flint: Bueno, ahora te toca rendirte. Pero cuando mira, Bane ha desaparecido. Flint: ¡¡!! ¿Dónde ha ido? Bane: ¡Hey! Se te ha caído esto. Flint: ¿Eh? De detrás suyo, aparece Bane, que se ha hecho un torniquete en la pierna con parte de la tela de su pantalón, y sosteniendo la espada de Flint. Flint: ¿Esa es mi espada? Bane: Así es. Bane apenas se puede mantener en pie, pero su rival de pronto su rival cae de rodillas. Flint: Devuélmela, por favor. Bane: ¿Eh? Flint: Esa espada es muy especial, fue la primera que tuve. Bane: ¿A sí? A Bane se le pone un rostro malicioso. Bane: Pues... ¡Cójela! Y la lanza directa contra una pared de piedra, de forma tan errática y potente que podría hacer que se rompa del impacto. Flint: ¡NO! ¡'Soru'! Flint es lo suficientemente veloz con su técnica para agarrar su espada antes de que choque. Flint: Me da igual lo que diga Sir Fortres, tras esto pienso quitarte algún miembro mínimo. Bane: Intenta tú no perder la cabeza. Puppet Object. De pronto, la espada arremete contra el cuello de Flint, pero este es lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivar y que solo le corte un par de pelos. Flint: ¿Qué diablos? La espada regresa al lado Bane, quien tiene una sonrisa pícara. Bane: Vaya, parece que tu espada no te quiere, y yo a ella tampoco. ¿Qué hago? Entonces la vuelve a lanzar a otra pared, y Flint alarmado vuelve a usar su técnica. Flint: Soru. Entonces intenta agarrarla por el mango, pero la espada se gira y le hace un pequeño corte en el brazo. Flint: ¡Cómo duele! Bane: Je, parece que yo no era el más débil de aquí. Flint: Diablos... Entonces alza la vista y se fija en la varilla que flota sobre su espada. Flint: (Con que es eso) Rain of Stars. Bane no se lo espera e instintivamente se protege con la espada de la lluvia de cuchillos y navajas que salen de las manos de Flint. Tras parar Bane nota como la espada cae al suelo, seguido de astillas de madera. Bane: Mi varilla... Flint: Soru. Flint se acerca velozmente y coge su espada, para propinar un corte potente en Bane. Flint: Por esto me llaman Flint, el Mil Cuchillos.Failure Worlds. Bane cae inconsciente pero vivo al suelo, con los ojos en blanco. Flint: Y ahora mi premio. Rankya.... ¿?: Para, o yo me encargaré de quitarte un brazo a ti también. Un hombre ha aparecido en las escaleras, y mira con indiferencia a Flint. Flint: Ha intentado romper a Goldy, ya sabes como me sienta eso, Shao. Shao: Lo se, pero al rey le importa bien poco y yo cumplo ordenes. Flint, a regañadientes, guarda su espada y le tira las llaves a Shao, mientras sube furioso las escaleras. Flint: Enciérralo tú. Ya lo acabaré llegado el momento. Shao se acerca al cuerpo, viendo el deplorable estado en el que se encuentra. Shao: Aún con todo se ha pasado. Espero que no muera desangrado. Capítulo 142: Los peores miedos En la planta baja, Koa está rodeado de un monton de soldados, armados hasta los topes, e impidiéndole toda salida. Katarino: ¿Qué..., qué es Kao? Koa: Muy simple. Soy yo cuando venga del otro lado, para vengarme de vosotros. Katarino sonríe, dando por loco al pirata y posteriormente haciéndole burla. Katarino: ¡Qué..., qué miedo! Pero nosotros te..., te queremos vivo. Apresadlo. Koa: Y a mi me vale. Entonces Koa agarra su espada, y se la clava en todo el costado, para sorpresa de todos. Katarino: ¡¿Qué rayos?! Lo necesitábamos vivo. Kao: Tranquilos, aquí sigo y aquí seguiré. De pronto, un resplandor verde emerge de Koa, surgiendo una copia de él mismo. Kao: Bueno, creo que es mi turno. Spider Transformation: Boxing Spider. Tan pronto se transforma empieza a golpear a todos los guardias distriados y asombrados por su aparición. Kao: ¿No les dije que me vengaría, pues aquí tienen venganza? Katarino está alarmado, pero de pronto recuerda algo. Katarino: No me..., me acordaba. Su habilidad consistía en generar un espectro o algo parecido. Disparen al cuerpo. Los tiradores apuntan y disparan, pero las balas son interceptadas. Kao: Spectrum Trasformation: Spectral Shield. A su vez, Kao empieza a transformarse en algo parecido a Fortres, y aunque no es clavado ya que Koa no le ha visto en persona, si consigue crear algo decente siguiendo la descripción dada por sus compañeros. Kao: ¡ACASO NO HE DICHO QUE LOS QUIERO VIVOS, PANDA DE INCOMPETENTES! Muchos se sorprenden ante esto, e incluso empiezan a sentir miedo, en especial Katarino, el cual tiembla de tal forma que deja caer su bola de cristal. Katarino: No..., no. Mi bola. Aunque creo que la bronca del sir va a ser peor. La figura de Kao se va haciendo cada vez más grande, causando mayor temor todavía. A su vez, este empezó a transformarse en espectro de nuevo, y atacar con fiereza. Kao: Spectral Claws. Un montón de soldados vuelan por los aires, mientras Katarino corre para ponerse a salvo. Katarino: Ay madre, ay madre, ay madre. Prefiero una bronca que morir. Koa está acabando rápidamente con todos los soldados, los cuales a su vez intentan atacarle sin éxito, debido a su gran tamaño. Soldado: Disparen con todo. Soldado: Es inútil, no le hacemos ni cosquillas. Kao: Spectral Claws. Varios soldados más salen por los aires. Kao: ¿No pueden hacer más? Soldado: ¿Donde está el jefe Katarino? Soldado: Se le cayó su esfera y salió corriendo en cuanto la cosa se puso difícil. Soldado: ¿Y no hay ningún otro jefe cerca? Kao: Spectral Claws. Kao pretende acabar con más soldados, pero un filo para el golpe. Flint: Tal vez pueda desahogarme ahora contigo. Todos los soldados se sorprender de ver a Flint, pero sobretodo de las heridas que tiene. Soldado: ¿Lo han herido? Soldado: ¿No era intocable? Flint: Silencio, o los próximos serán ustedes. Los soldados se ponen firme, temiendo que cumpla su amenaza. Soldados: Señor, sí señor. Kao: ¡No te despistes, Spectral Claw! Kao intenta darle un zarpazo ahora que bajó la guardia, pero este es capaz de defenderse. Flint: ¿Y esa es toda tu fuerza? Kao se mosquea por esto. Kao: Tal vez no debería apiadarme contigo. ¡'Hell of Spectral Claws'! Pero da igual la cantidad de zarpazos que pegue, Flint es capaz de detenerlos todos. Lo cuál levanta la moral de todos los presentes. Soldado: Nunca le había visto luchar, es muy bueno. Soldado: Se rumorea que puede cortar las patas de una mosca mientras vuela y dejarla con vida. Soldado: ¡Animo jefe! Todo esto también produce que Kao pierda tamaño, acabando de la altura normal de Koa. Flint: ¿Tan rápido te has quedado sin fuerzas? Trace of the Comet. En ese momento, Flint parte a Koa por la mitad, destruyendolo en el acto. Flint: ¿Eh? ¿El tipo no era el fantasma? Soldado: No señor. El pirata es el que está en el suelo, señor. Flint: Aquí no hay nadie. Y es cierto, Koa ha aprovechado el caos de antes para huir y salir del castillo para ponerse a salvo. Koa: Uff, que peligro. ¿Y el resto? Entonces coge el Den Den Mushi y llama a Nekofukuro, quién responde. Nekofukuro: ¿Koa? Koa: Sí, soy yo. Nekofukuro: En cuanto llegue el cap huid. Koa: ¿Eh? Nekofukuro: ¡YA ME HAS OÍDO! ¡HUID! Capítulo 143: Superior Rob: Haganejutsu: Itami no Hoshi. Nekofukuro: ¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHH!!! Una lluvia de shurikens acribillan de nuevo al arquero, el cuál está lleno de pequeños cortes provocados por su veloz rival. Pero aún así intenta no perder su Den Den Mushi, por el cuál está en contacto con Koa. Koa: ¿Hey? ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda? Nekofukuro: ¡NO! ¡No somos rivales para ellos, huid y no miréis atrás! Si no vuelvo, dile a Ora que que siento mucho lo que hizo mi hermano, y que entenderé si quiere matarle. Koa: ¡No! ¡No digas eso, todo saldrá bien! Nekofukuro: Koa. Koa: ¿Qué? Nekofukuro: Hasta la próxima vez que nos veamos. Entonces un shuriken impacta en el Den Den Mushi, inutilizándolo. Koa: ¿Neko? ¿Neko? Tsk. De vuelta en el castillo, Nekofukuro prepara su arco mientras sonríe con tono temeroso. Rob: ¿Ya no huyes? Nekofukuro: Je. Sí, al menos quiero intentar luchar antes de morir. Rob: Ya hemos hablado demasiado. Pero una última cosa, eres claramente inferior. Nekofukuro: Te equivocas. Incendiary Drill Arrow. La flecha sale rápidamente y en llamas en dirección a la frente del ninja, pero este ni reacciona ante esto. Rob: Kasoku-ko Gazo. Y de nuevo la flecha atraviesa al ninja, pero esto provoca una sonrisa en el rostro del arquero. Nekofukuro: Ahora lo veo. Veamos si consigues esquivar esto. Unpredictable Arrow. Y con una de sus últimas flechaz dispara, y el ninja sigue sin moverse, impasible, hasta que la trayectoria de la flecha cambia y le ataca de forma lateral, hiriéndole esta vez de manera leve. Rob: Tsk. Sus aliados se sorprenden y preparan para atacar, pero Rob les hace un gesto para que se detengan. Rob: ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? Nekofukuro: ¿Te acuerdas de mi flecha en llamas? Pues resulta que estas se movieron más de la cuenta, y no pudo ser el viento al estar en una sala cerrada. Lo cuál solo podía significar que la flecha no te atravesaba, tú te movías a mayor velocidad que está y la esquivaste. Rob: Vaya, parece que no eres un inútil después de todo, hasta me has hecho sangrar. Y entonces le muestra la herida, la cuál desprende un líquido que alarma a Nekofukuro, un líquido de color negro y aceitoso solo cubierto por un par de gotas rojas. Nekofukuro: No puede ser... Rob: ¿No? Entonces coge la flecha en llamas que estaba en el suelo. Nekofukuro: ¿Qué vas a hacer? Rob: Kasoku-ko Gazo. Entonces tres Rob se materializan en escena. Rob: Haganejutsu: Itami no Hoshi. Nekofukuro: Tsk. Leaf Hurricane. Nekofukuro consigue bloquear la lluvia de estrellas ninja que va desde tres flancos diferentes, pero su potencia es inferior a la de ataques anteriores, además de no tener utilidad la flecha que ha cogido su rival. Entonces se da cuenta que hay un fluido que lo rodea. Nekofukuro: ¡¡!! Rob: Muy lento. Entonces toca con la flecha el fluido que arde de forma feroz, creando un círculo de llamas inexpugnable. Rob: Ahora si estás acabado. Nekofukuro se sienta en el suelo y junta sus manos, intentando concentrarse. Nekofukuro: (No he intentado esto en años, pero mi única posibilidad de sobrevivir es activándolo. Venga, puedes hacerlo, ya lo has hecho, debes hacerlo). Rob: ¿Y esa postura? ¿Intentas hacer un jutsu especial? Pues no voy a dejarte. Nekofukuro: (Venga, redonda, brillante. Cuesta imaginarlo tras estar sin verla años, pero eso no se olvida, vamos.) De las palmas de las manos de Nekofukuro salen unas ligeras chispas, pero es muy tarde. Rob: Haganejutsu: Yakimodoshi Magumakatto. Una oleada de kunais enrojecidos se estrellan en el cuerpo de Nekofukuro, haciéndole sangrar y caer inconsciente al suelo, mientras a su vez las llamas se apagan y permiten a Rob acercarse. Rob: Es cierto que no eras inferior. Yo fuí superior. Capítulo 144: ¿Fin? Alcetiles lucha con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan por esquivar los disparos y latigazos de sus rivales, mientras su hombro sangra a pesar de la bala incrustada que absorbe su poder. Daisy: Sea Bullet. Enrique: Black Rope. Alcetiles cae al suelo esquivando la bala, pero el látigo le da de lleno en el abdomen. Alcetiles: ¡AHH! Sir Fortres: ¡Alto! Los dos esbirros se detienen en el acto, ante la orden de su jefe, que da un par de pasos y se agacha en frente del pirata. Le agarra del pelo y lo levanta. Sir Fortres: Bueno, no tienes nada que hacer, estás perdido. Alcetiles: Aún..., aún..., puedo lu..., luchar... Mientras intenta hablar aguantando su dolor, intenta propinar puñetazos a Sir Fortres, y aunque dan de lleno tienen tan poca fuerza que apenas inmuta a su rival. Sir Fortres: Es de risa, estás medio muerto debido a tu condición de fruta del diablo, pero aún así te cres una persona normal que podría luchar aún con esas heridas. Pero tu no eres normal, eres un demonio. Entonces lanza a Alcetiles al suelo de nuevo, estampandole la cara al pirata debido a la fuerza. Sir Fortres: Pero debo admitir que me sorprendió tu papel en Esprin. Fue demasiado creible. Tch. Sir Fortres le hace un gesto a Enrique para que le pase su látigo. Sir Fortres: ¿Tal vez fuiste algo antes de pirata? Y le propina un latigazo en la espalda al pirata, el cuál se retuerce de dolor. Sir Fortres: ¿Tal vez fuiste un esclavo? Y le propina un latigazo más fuerte. Sir Fortres: Pero claro, no fuiste cualquier esclavo. Por tu actitud de irresponsabilidad y tu mención de Sabaody. ¿Tú fuiste esclavo de un Dragón Celestial? Y propina varios latigazos, aumentando su fuerza y violencia, haciendo sangrar con el último la espalda del pirata que aún esta oculta tras su camisa. Sir Fortres: De ser así, tendrás aquello que cualquier esclavo de alla arriba tiene. Entonces se prepara para romper con su látigo la camisa del pirata, pero este saca fuerzas de a saber donde para levantarse y dar una patada al ególatra lider, quitándoselo de encima y dándole margen para intentar alcanzar la puerta e intentar huir. Alcetiles: (Es la mía) Pero entonces una punzada de dolor agonizante le impide moverse durante unos segundos, solo permitiendole llevar su mano a su hombro. Sir Fortres: Tsk. ¡¡¡DETENEDLE!!! Daisy: ¡Enrique! Enrique: ¡Voy! Y el hombre agarra el látigo que ha quedado en el suelo, para luego agarrar con este a su compañera. Enrique: Noodles... Alcetiles casi a llegado a la curva del pasillo, pero de pronto algo pasa a su lado por el aire y para en la pared apuntándole. Alcetiles: Tsk. Daisy: ...with Seafood. Y dispara dos balas, una a cada rodilla del capitán, haciéndole caer al inutilizarle las piernas. Alcetiles: ¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHH!!! Mientras el pirata se retuerce en su penuria, Sir Fortres que se ha recompuesto, se le acerca con una cara de enfado terrible. Justo cuando llega a su altura le propina una patada en la cara que silencia al pirata pero no lo deja KO. Sir Fortres: Daisy, déjame una pistola. Daisy: Solo queda una bala. Sir Fortres: Será suficiente. Entonces agarra a Alcetiles, abre una ventana del pasillo y le apunta a la frente mientras le sostiene en el aire. Sir Fortres: Si te hubieras dejado ver la marca te hubiera perdonado la vida, y hubieras vuelto a ser un esclavo vivo. Alcetiles le agarra la mano que le sostiene y dice unas palabras que ponen furioso al rey. Alcetiles: Prefiero ser un demonio muerto que un esclavo vivo. Sir Fortres: Entonces cumpliré..., tus últimas palabras. Entonces apieta el gatillo y suelta al pirata casi al mismo tiempo, dejando una escena que presagia un desenlace clásico de cualquier tragedia. 650px Sir Fortres: Uno menos. Ahora, preparad todo para las ejecuciones de mañana. Y se da la vuela para volver a su habitación mientras se sujeta un poco el brazo. Sir Fortres: (Me he hecho daño, los esclavos suelen ser más escuálidos. Aunque, en perspectiva, acabará como un esqueleto con un agujero de más en la cara. Tal vez piensen que era de uno de esos esclavos de tres ojos tan raros y horrendos). Y suela una leve risa mientras cierra las puertas de su habitación. Categoría:Arcos Categoría:Arcos de Rotomarbok516